Reunion
by i-luv-purple-bunnies
Summary: Note: this story is currently under revision. I'm not really gonna change anything other than grammar, but I plan on adding a lot more to the story...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny 2/ Tales of Eternia

Reunion   
Prologue 

Keele looked out the window, dozing off again while he was working. It was a cold rainy day, and his mind kept wandering back to his wife. It had been 20 years since Farah and Reid had come looking for him, hoping to understand the Celestian girl they had brought. During the journey they had embarked on soon after, he had fallen in love with that girl. He paused, smiling as he looked at her picture sitting on his desk. He and Meredy had married one month after Reid and Farah. Those following days were the happiest of his life. And then his world came crashing to a halt.

After giving birth to their daughter, his beloved wife had passed away. He sighed, remembering the tragic moment the doctor had given him the sad news. He had been in tears that whole night, while holding their tiny baby girl.

It had been 16 years. His daughter growing up fast as the years passed by. Keele was now working at the Royal Observatory. He sometimes took trips to Celestia, traveling there with Chat after her visits. Chat and her husband were merchants; treasure hunters, actually. They were soon expecting their first child.

Max, now that was a name that you didn't hear too often. He had left after the battle with Shizel, and his life and whereabouts have been a mystery ever since.

Reid and Farah were living happily in Rasheans. The elder had passed away, and now Reid was elder in his place. They and their three kids still kept in close contact with Keele.

Keele hesitated, reluctant to return to reality, complied, knowing he had plenty of things to do.

Thanks for reading and please review! I might not be able to update soon, because I can't find my notebook that I was writing the story in. I'll try to find it and update as soon as I can. Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny 2/ Tales of Eternia

Reunion

Chapter 1

Melody sat on the bench, beautifully playing her favorite piece on the piano. Her harp string had broken last week, and was right now being fixed.

Oh, how she loved rainy days. They made her feel at peace somehow. She didn't dwell on the fact that it was her birthday. Her mother had been dead 16 years to the day. She thought of her often, especially on her visits to the sanctuary. She prayed that her mother was watching over her from heaven, and that someday they would see each other, again. She paused, her long slender fingers held over the keys. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The made walked into the room. "Excuse me Miss, Lunch is ready."

"Thank you, Hilda."

Melody got up and followed Hilda down the stairs, into the dining room. When she reached the table, she was surprised to find her father seated at the head. As usual for this time of year, he had been shut up in his office for the past week.

The meal passed quickly. When she was finished, she asked to be excused, then left the table. Melody sighed. Yet another year, no one remembered. She walked toward the door.

"I'm going for a walk, Henry," she announced to the butler, as she reached the front of the house.

"Yes, Miss Melody," he replied, "Would you like me to get your coat for you?"

"No, that's fine, I'll get it myself, thank you for asking, Henry."

"You're welcome, Miss Melody."

Melody walked down the streets of Inferia City, her long blue-black hair blowing in the breeze. Her Steps quickened as she moved toward her destination.

Keiran looked across the fields, basking in the view. He let out a deep breath, while closing his eyes. He loved it out here. He loved the openness. The fresh air. He loved the sunshine.

He sighed. He had chores to do. He stood there a moment, unwilling to leave. He could enjoy the spring air later.

With that thought, he walked back into the woods.

YAY! I finally found my notebook! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny 2/ Tales of Eternia

Reunion

Chapter 2 

Keiran walked into the house. He spied his younger sister Wren on the floor, playing with her doll. His mother was at the stove cooking dinner. His father must be out doing business, though he would probably be home in time to eat dinner with his family, though none of them counted on it. Keiran knew his younger brother, Matt, wouldn't be joining them tonight. He was staying over at his friend's house. He took a seat at the table, waiting for dinner to start.

Soon after they began the meal, Ried walked in.

"I'm home! Wow, something smells good!"

Farah sighed, "Some things never change…"

Melody was busy preparing the house for the upcoming guests. A week after her birthday, her father had surprised her by sharing his plans for a belated birthday party.

She was nervous to see everyone again. They hadn't all been together like this since she was five. She had a lot of work to do if she was going to get the house ready for them all within the next week.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! Okay, here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny 2/ Tales of Eternia

Reunion Chapter 3 

Keiran stared out the window of the inn. Tomorrow they were to take the ship form Mintche to Inferia City.

He laughed. He hadn't seen Keele and his daughter in 11 years. He tried to remember his seven-year-old self. So long…

Oh well, soon they would all be together, again. He knew how exited his parents were about it. His mother had hardly slept a wink since the letter had arrived. Matt, at eight, was exited about the trip, too. To him it was all a great adventure, like the ones you read in a book. He had never been to the Capitol City, and had never met the Zeibel family. Ten-year-old Wren, too, had never met the Zeibels; their mother had been pregnant with her during their last visit. Still, she was exited, too, never having seen the capitol, either. He turned form the window. They were all asleep. He should be, too. He stepped away from the window, making his way to his bed. They still had a long way to go to be there for the celebration…

The day was finally here. Melody looked again at her reflection in the full-length mirror, straightening imaginary wrinkles in her dress. The dark blue gown, while modest, showed off her figure.

Hearing the butler's voice, as he answered the door, she turned. Taking a deep breath, she left her room and descended the staircase.

They were the first ones to arrive. Upon reaching the door, they knocked, and were answered by a butler in an expensive suit. 'Wow' Keiran thought 'they can even afford to dress their staff…' Out of the corner of his eye, a moving figure caught his attention. He inhaled sharply as he registered the person before him.

There stood a girl, no, a young woman. Her dark blue dress expressed her slightly rounded figure, while drawing out her deep eyes. Her ebony hair, a slight blue tint to it, was in a loose bun, the stray strands curling around her face.

The butler's voice snapped him out of his trance. "May I introduce Miss Melody Zeibel."

Keiran stood stock still, 'No way…'

As Melody reached the bottom of the steps, she stopped. There stood a couple, with their three children. She immediately recognized the pair as Reid and Farah. She remembered that the last time she had seen them, they only had one child, though she vaguely remembered hearing about the two additions. She had guessed them to be eleven and seven, which she confirmed by giving them a quick glance. However, it was the last person who caught her eye. He was a young man, tall and handsome with his chestnut hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't look like one who kept idle, either.

Then realization hit her. 'Could it really be…'

Thanks for the reviews, I hope that you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

Reunion

Chapter 4

Later that night at diner, Melody was all nerves. She hadn't seen Keiran since she was a little girl, and she was amazed at how much he had changed since then. She expected him to have grown up, of course, but she didn't expect him to be this…

"Melody?" She jerked herself to attention," Would you please pass the corn pudding?" (Author's Note: Isn't that stuff sooo good, lol, Back to the story)

As she passed the food down to the other end of the table, she inwardly kicked herself for drifting off like that…

Keiran tried to keep his attention away from the attractive young lady not far from him, keeping his eyes on his plate. He barely noticed when his mother mentioned passing the corn pudding. He would be relieved when the meal was over and he had time to think about this…

Early the next morning, Keiran was walking around the gardens. It was quiet in the dim light of the morning. The night before, he had been surprised to find out how much Keel's daughter had grown. He must admit, she had become a beautiful young lady. He laughed at himself, not that he had any romantic notions about her. Her parents and his had been childhood friends. They were practically family.

As he came to a stop near the fountain, he was surprised to hear music coming from the second story window. As he looked up, he could see a figure sitting at the piano. Melody…

Melody had been unable to sleep the night before. She never thought that this reunion would trouble her so much. Time seemed to slow down as she played Vivaldi's _Seasons_.

A/N: **Sorry for this chapter being so short and choppy (or whatever :P). I finally got back to writing this. I've kinda been having trouble with writer's block, lately TT. I've also had a hard time getting this up on the internet. Please bear with me!**

-Emily

P.S. - I am currently trying to write a story for fiction I probably won't have that one (or the others that I am doing) up until it is finished, though.

P.P.S. - does anybody know how to work with the design thingy that you can use when you upload your files onto 


	6. Chapter 5

Reunion

Chapter 5

Melody walked into the parlor.

" According to the Encyclopedia…"

"Whatever…"

Yep, she'd found him… Her father and Reid were currently arguing over-----

"Father?"

Keele stopped arguing with his friend and looked over at his daughter standing in the doorway. His face lit up.

"Melody, come in, sit down. Do you need anything?"

Melody shook her head. She sat on the settee across from her father. "May I ask what the two of you were arguing over?" she said curiously.

Keele opened his mouth to speak. "Nevermind," Melody said, desperate not to start another argument.

Henry cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. :Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but there is someone from the observatory here to see you."

"I'll be right back."

"So, when are you due?" Farah asked Chat as she made an omelet for Matt, who was building Inferia Castle with the wooden blocks that he had found.

"In a couple of months", she replied, concentrating on her replica of the Van Eltia that she had made from her toast. "There!" All of a sudden, Quickie came bounding into the kitchen, knocking over the ship. "Eeek! Get away!" She stared at her destroyed, fur laden, creation.

Farah just sighed in exasperation. "Do you and Mitch have any names picked out?"

"We were thinking of Mikayla for a girl. But if it's a boy, we want to name him after my grandfather"

Keiran had just walked in to get himself a drink, which he spewed forth at the mention of naming the baby after the great pirate. "You want to name him _Aifread_?" Chat glared at him, taking a break from trying to fix her ruined project. He quickly tried to redeem his situation. "Actually, I think that's a good name. Good choice" He nodded his head in approval.

Farah finished the omelet and handed it to Matt, who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Where's Keele?" Farah asked at dinner that night.

"Oh, he was needed over at the observatory." Melody replied. At Farah's inquisitive look, she continued. "It's nothing, really. They just ran into something that they need his help with, he's been going over there frequently, lately."

That didn't seem to ease the look of worry on the older woman's face. Oblivious to the situation, Reid spoke up, "Yum! This is good! Melody, where did you guys get your cook?" His wife glared at him.

"Mom made it!" Matt informed his father.

Reid gulped, "Thanks, honey…" He said, embarrassed.

"Keele, come look at this."

Keele went over to look through the telescope the assistant was setting up. He had been there since late that afternoon, when Andrew had come to his house, informing him of the situation. It seemed he had been living at the astronomy the past week. He sighed, it didn't seem like he would be going home very soon…


	7. Chapter 6

WARNING: SADNESS!

Reunion

Chapter 6

The week was over, and it was time for everyone to leave. Chat and Mitch would be back in a week to spend a little more time till the baby was born. Melody walked in the garden, Thinking about having to say goodbye. She'd hardly gotten to spend time with her father's friends and their children.

The work at the observatory was going slowly. Keele had been up al night reading the many books the observatory had to offer, including the more recent ones that had been written after the incident with the orbus barrier, trying to find something that might give him some clue as to what was happening. He was currently reading the same page over again for the fourth time. He should probably take a break and get some sleep… Keele stopped, he looked back at what he was trying to read. He stared at it, shocked that he hadn't noticed before. He got up to get another book, but passed out on the way.

Melody could hear the explosion from were she was sitting in the garden. Her body became suddenly stiff. It was coming from the direction of the Royal Observatory. She got up from the bench and ran inside. On her way to the door, she ran into Farah.

"Melody, where are you going?'

Melody didn't stop, she was out the door before Farah could say another word.

"Melody, wait!" Farah called after her

"Farah, I heard the explosion, what's going on?"

Farah turned towards her husband with a worried look on her face.

Melody kept running, willing herself on. Her mind screamed in panic. This couldn't be happening, he had to be okay, he was all she had left… As she reached the observatory, her heart almost left her chest.

She ran forward, pushing through the crowd. The soldiers were already there, analyzing the scene before them. Melody paused, looking at the damage done to the building. Before anyone could stop her, she ran inside, navigating herself through the rubble. She had to find her father.

Reid looked at his wife, his mind racing as to what was going on.

"There was an explosion." He knew that much. "I think that it was at the observatory, Melody ran over there."

"Get Keiran, tell him to meet me there" He told her as he left the house.

"Reid!" he turned around. "Be careful."

He nodded, before he turned back and continued on.

Melody found Keele on the fourth floor, partly buried beneath the bookshelves.

"Father!" she ran towards the man on the floor.

"…Melody…" She tried no to cry as she held on to him.

"It's going to be okay daddy…"

"Galenos…"

"Dad? Save your strength…"

"Find…Galenos…" his eyes begged her to obey him.

She nodded through her tears. He painfully handed her a piece if paper.

"Find him…give him…this. Careful…" And with that he died. Melody just sat there and cried, holding her father's still body.

Reid found Melody there, he instantly knew what was going on.

"Dad, mom said you needed me…" Keiran stopped as he saw what was going on. His heart went out to her…


End file.
